Bump in the Knight: How to Confuse Your Watchtower
by The Killer Squirrel
Summary: When a certain caped crusader saunters into town and tries to abscond with the JL’s Little Ms Watchtower, what lengths will their fearless leader go to to keep her on their team?


Hey all, this is the first thing I have gotten around to publishing on FFdotNet, but certainly not the first fanfiction I have written. Its going to be a multi chapter deal, and hopefully relatively entertaining. This chapter pretty much does nothing but get the ball rolling, there isn't too much to it really, but I promise it will pick up.

In summery, the plot starts next chapter.

This fic was inspired by Cloe's little 'Watchtower' business reminding me so very much of Babs Gordon and 'Oracle'.

x x x

**Bump in the Knight  
**(Or, How to Confuse Your Watchtower)

**Chapter One: **In which paths cross for the first time.

x x x

"We've got eyes on the ground." Bart's voice cracked in over the radio.

"We've got eyes in the water." The sound of water sloshing into something metal came across with the voice of AC.

"Eyes in the air." Dinah finished as Chloe saw her appear on the roof of the neighbouring building in one of the security cameras she had hijacked for the mission. Quickly she double checked that the feed in the actual security office was looped. It was, naturally. Watchtower didn't miss stuff like that.

"Alright boys," she said proudly, swivelling around in her office chair to look at the larger screen, "you're good to go."

"Thank you Watchtower." Oliver Queen sing-songed playfully as three of the colourful blips began to move across her digital blueprints.

Chloe smiled as she listened to the inside trio, Clark, Oli and Victor, banter as they swiftly made their way through the security on the first floor. Everyone was in full joker mode, but this was anything but a funny mission. Individually they had all been tracking some serious criminal activity for the past month, and all of it was linked to this Luther Corp facility. Something big was going down in there, big enough to require a full roster.

It was their way of coping, she knew that, but it still made her a bit uneasy. One of the hijacked security cameras showed a heavily armed guard nearing their position. Normal office buildings don't have that kind of security. "Guard coming up down the corridor on your left, boys. Got quite the fancy equipment. Two more near by, try to take him out quietly."

She watched Clark zoom off as Victor began to fiddle with the panel in the wall. There was a hidden elevator in the room off the hall, but they could only override the security from an outside panel, meaning they were stuck in the middle of a long narrow corridor for the time being.

Clack was back within seconds, along with the limp body fitted in black amour that he slumped against the wall.

x x x

The mission continued to move smoothly from there. They got through four floors of security, only having to confront two more guards who were taken down by a pair of emerald arrows before they even knew they the trio were there. But now they were at the hard part.

"Okay guys, this is where it gets tricky." Chloe said, leaning in over her computer in concentration. "Gees, I think the man who designed this read the first Harry Potter book a few to many times. Alright, once you open the door gas is going to start leaking in from the vents in the ceiling, don't panic, it will take two minutes to fill the room and another four to reach toxic levels."

x x x

"And the catch?" Green Arrow asked.

"The floor is a maze, most of the tiles are electrified. There is only one correct path to the opposite door and–"

"There is no way of telling what it is?"

"Exactly."

"Well this is going to be fun."

"A barrel of laughs."

"I think I might have a solution…" Victor cut in on their banter.

"Don't get to excited, you have poisonous snakes in the next room."

"Great." Oliver groaned.

x x x

It turned out Cyborg's plan worked. So did Clark's plan for getting past the snakes, Oli's quick reflexes for getting them past the next obstacle, the beautiful tag-team hacking operation from Victor and Chloe for the room after, and amazingly enough even Bart's extreme knowledge of pop culture trivia came in handy for the strangest security feature the Justice League had ever had the pleasure of getting past.

As Chloe listened to Victor and Oliver scramble to put together a giant 3D puzzle – and try to get the kryptonite dust off Clark – AC clicked in on a channel that only she would hear.

"Watchtower, this is Aquaman."

"What's the occasion?"

"I just found something in the water that doesn't look like it should be here."

Chloe glanced at the camera that showed the rocky bluff and the murky water it bordered. It looked dirtier than normal, thanks to the lack of lighting, but otherwise peaceful. "What is it?"

"I think it's a… boat. Of sorts." She could practically hear his confused expression, even over the slightly poorer quality of the water proof communicator.

x x x

It took Chloe longer than she would like to admit to ID the unique black boat, but then again, you could hardly blame her. This guy barely more than a myth, and what information she did manage to drag up on his always suggested he never left 'his' city, so he wouldn't exactly have been anyone's first guess.

But there was no question who it was now.

"Guys" she started, still slightly dazed by the realisation, as the inside troupe reached the end of the last challenge, "it look like you've got company. You might want to keep your eyes open for–"

x x x

Oliver was the first to reach the final door, and punched the six-digit code into the keypad. "Hurry up!" He called back to his teem mates. Clark snatched another dart out of the air as he and Victor ran the last stretch to the door.

Chloe's voice cracked on over the radio and they did their best to listen to her, while still avoiding the Indiana Jones style death traps. "Guys" she started, just as the door depressurised with a hiss and Green Arrow began pulled it open, "it looks like you've got company."

The three boys hurried through the opening, Clark closing the door as quickly behind them as he could. It took them a second, but only a second, to recognise that there was someone else in this last room with them.

"–You might want to keep your eyes open for–"

"Batman." Oliver finished for her.


End file.
